


Pantie Raid

by louishxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishxrry/pseuds/louishxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. "My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantie Raid

“Here kitty kitty” Louis muttered under his breath for what feels like the hundredth time. He honestly never thought he’d be in this sort of position, yet here he is, chasing a fucking cat for his underwear and, no not his underwear like boxer briefs but his bloody red lace panties.

“Please you stupid fucking cat! NO i didn’t mean it, come down kitty” Louis groaned as the black and white cat jumped on to a tree settling itself on the lowest branch.

Louis’ morning had started perfectly fine, he woke up and took his shower and drank his morning tea. While he was sipping on his first tea of the day he noticed his neighbors cat sitting on his windows sill 

“Aw hey there kitty cat” He cooed at her, he praised her a little more until he noticed the red cloth spilling out of her mouth and that’s when his morning took its turn

He tried his best to remain calm and try to take his panties out of her mouth gently but of course the cat couldn’t allow it to be that easy! It just had to jump out the window making him run out the door in just his sweatpants and a grey crop top he had stole from Lottie’s drawer from when she visits because he is too damn lazy to do his laundry.

And now he looks like a mad man jumping and screaming at cat who decided to pantie raid him

“Please they were so expensive for a piece of fucking lace” Louis screeched at her. He’s never been really ashamed of owning panties, they’re comfortable and make his ass look great who can blame him, but that doesn’t mean he wants the his eighty year old neighbors finding out he likes to wear lingerie.

“I’ll do anything oh my god just give me my panties, what do you need them for you - ugh fine i’ll just come and get them myself” He crouched down low and jumped the highest he could and got hold of the branch the cat was sitting on. Now he was hanging at least six inches from the ground revealing half his stomach.

“This was a terrible mistake” he stated looking down at the ground

“Yeah sorta looks like it” Another voice added

Louis snaps his head up to see his neighbor carrying a plastic grocery bag staring at him with complete amusement 

“Harry…..lovely to see you” Louis thinks he has never felt more embarrassed. Yes he knows Harry but not very personally yes they’ve shared the basics like family and each others childhoods at their neighborhoods annual block party but there conversations usually consist of “Hellos” and “Good Mornings” when they run into each other either leaving their houses or seeing each other at their local grocery mart. And yes maybe there has been some staring and winks when Harry’s working hard on his yard, shirtless and glistening with sweat or when Louis sunbathing out on his back porch in nothing but his yellow skimpy shorts.

“Do you need help getting down?” Harry asks trying to hide his smile but failing miserably 

“Uh yeah help would be great actually” Louis answers trying his hardest to not let his fingers slip any further. Harry puts down the plastic bag and walks closer positioning his calloused rough hands on his petite soft waist.

“You can let go now, I’ve got you” Harry assures

“Are you sure? Like I know i’m small but I’m not exactly the lightest” Louis nervously laughs

“Yes I’m sure i’m a big strong manly man, and you’re like 5′4 you couldn’t weigh more than 110 love I think i’ve got you” Harry laughs looking up at him, he just scowls and slowly releases his death grip on the tree branch and as Harry expected he had no trouble carrying him and gently placing him on the grass.

Louis flicks his fringe out of his eyes and stares up at Harry with his best glare

“For your information I’m 5′9″ he lets out with a huff

This makes Harry burst out an obnoxiously loud cackle making Louis scrunch his face to conceal the fond smile threatening to show

“Okay then i’m 4′11″ Harry jokes, Louis rolls his eyes, yes maybe he isn’t 5′9 or even close to it but he likes to pretend he is.

“Whatever Harold not everyone can be born freaking giraffes” Louis responds with heavy sarcasm. Harry laughs and keeps the smirk on his face when he looks Louis up and down, his face heats up when he remembers he’s wearing a freaking women’s crop top

“Uh so yeah thanks for helping me down” Louis thanks him awkwardly, Harry gives him the biggest smile and asks “Don’t you want your panties back?”

Louis’ eyes nearly bulge out of his head “I- they’re not- I mean they are mine but- I” Louis stutters “Yes, yes I- please” he ends his rambling 

“C’mon dusty” Harry calls up to the cat who jumps into Harry’s arms and drops his red panties into his hands “They’re pretty” Harry says when he hands them to Louis

Louis chokes out a “Thank You” and looks down at his feet with his panties in his fist

“Yeah sorry ‘bout that Dusty’s always had a bad habit of stealing underwear don’t know where she’s got that fetish from” Harry jokes, Louis laughs thankful that Harry’s not bothered at the fact he wear women’s underwear

“No it’s okay maybe I should tidy up more” Louis chuckles

“Would you like to come over for dinner Louis?” Harry ask suddenly, when Louis whips his head up he see’s Harry’s cheeks flush a pretty pink and his teeth turning his lips a tint of red

“I-I would love to” Louis responds in surprise 

“Really? I-I mean I actually don’t know what i mean but you can come over at 6 if you like, please” Harry looks seconds close to face palming himself 

“Okay, i’ll see you at six i guess” Louis starts to walk away backwards and waves with his panties embarrassing himself further, when he finally reaches his house he shuts the door and runs to find an outfit for tonight.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ 

After 2 hours of searching for his tightest black jeans (which are actually jeggings but no has to know) Louis puts on a simple white t-shirt and heads to Harry’s exactly at 6 and lifts his fist to knock but almost ends up punching Harry’s chest when Harry yanks open the door 

“Sorry I heard when you came out your house….. wow that sounds creepy sorry” Harry laughs

“Nah we live pretty close I can hear you singing to your tomato plants sometimes, a lovely way to start a morning” Louis pokes fun 

“I do it so the plants can grow” Harry defends “I made breakfast for dinner if that’s alright” he asks timidly 

“Are you serious? Jesus is it too forward to say I love you already” Louis exaggerates

“Eh maybe you can tell me after” Harry smiles wide and leads him into his dining room

After eating their breakfast for dinner and getting to know each other more things felt more casual and comfortable like they’ve been friends for years.

“So how about you, have anything knew happening in your life?” Harry ask as he passes him another plate for to him dry

“Uhh- OH! I’m now officially a teacher at Rosewood the teacher I was subbing for broke his hip!” he says excitedly “Oh my god that sounded terrible poor old man” both Louis and Harry laugh

“That’s great Louis” Harry looks down at him, Louis has never been one for eye contact being the awkward human being he is but he is not going to break this wonderful moment

“Thanks Haz” Louis smiles up at him. Harry shuts off the water and he puts away the last plate, Harry leans against the counter staring at him. Louis looks down not wanting Harry to see how red his face is when he glances up at Harry and meets his eyes and quickly averts them and laughs awkwardly 

“You’re adorable” Harry states biting his lip to hide his smile

“Am not” Louis retorts fixing his fringe as a nervous habit

“You know I’ve asked Niall why you’re so shy but he always argues you’re the loudest person he know other than himself” Harry laughs

“You ask about me” Louis asks shyly, now Harry’s the one who’s beet red

“How could I not I was starting to think you were avoiding me but now thanks to Niall I know you’re just and I quote ‘possibly the most shy, awkwardest extrovert in the world” Harry smiling so big his cheeks are starting hurt

“Niall that fucking twat” Louis groans hiding his face in his hands

Harry laughs loud and grabs hold of Louis’ delicate wrists and the contrast of Harry’s bear paws and his dainty wrists makes Louis’ heart pound

“I’d like to see the extroverted part of you”

Louis looks up at him he notices how close Harry is to his face and he thinks he’s imagining it coming closer “Can I?” or maybe he isn’t. He nods quickly and meets Harry’s lips halfway standing on the tips of his toes 

His lips are just as soft as they look 

“You taste like strawberries” Louis whispers 

“It’s my chap stick” Harry giggles pecking him on the lips again, Louis has both his hands on Harry’s cheeks drawing him into another kiss their lips gliding against each other smoothly, Harry’s hands rest on the dip of his back slowly making its way down to his grope him

Harry finally gains the courage to grope his ass grabbing handfuls of his cheeks, they’re both breathing heavily into each other’s mouth. Harry pushes him against his counter and grinds against him making him feel his hard length through his pants

“Harry” Louis moans tugging at Harry’s hair he bucks his hips to get more friction

“Can I suck you Harry please?” Louis ask biting Harry’s lips, his teeth dragging off Harry’s bottom lip

“Fuck yeah” Harry rasps out

Louis quickly drops down to his knees and unbuttons Harry’s pants shoving them down along with his briefs to reveal Harry’s leaking cock

He licks the tip making Harry jerk his hips, Louis grabs hold of Harry’s milky thighs and takes in the shaft of Harry’s dick into his mouth sucking softly, he starts lowering himself further down his length taking in as much as he can and cups Harry’s balls.

“God, you look beautiful” Harry compliments him. He looks up at him with watery eyes a few tears already falling down his face, he bobs his head and sucks harder, he takes him deeper in his throat passing his gag reflex and swallows the pre-cum leaking letting it slide down his throat. He pushes Harry’s hips towards him forcing him to take more of him and encouraging Harry to fuck his mouth. 

Harry looks down at him with red bitten lips and starts moving his hips, Louis chocks around Harry’s cock staring into his green eyes. Harry starts thrusting faster and grunting loader, tears are falling freely from his eyes now but he keeps sucking around Harry’s length

“Fuck, Lou i’m gonna cum” Harry moans spilling into Louis’ mouth, Louis swallows Harry’s load moaning. Harry pulls out of his mouth and grabs his face with his hands picking up a drop of his cum, Louis sucks the cum off his thumb

“You were so good baby” Louis keens at the praise 

“C’mon love get up its my turn to get on my knees for you” Harry helps Louis up and bends him over his kitchen’s island counter

Harry gets on his knees and pulls down Louis jeans exposing his white lace panties contrasting against his smooth tan skin

“You’re breathtaking love” Harry grips handfuls of his bum and spreads his cheeks. He bites and sucks through the lace making Louis squirm and pant

“Harry please I didn’t tease” Louis begs 

“Oh but you did babe, you’ve teased me for years. Going out to soak up the sun in those tiny shorts pulling them up so i can see the beautiful curve your ass, walking around in your pretty panties with you windows open babe, anyone could see you, but you just wanted me to see didn’t you baby?” Harry’s gruff voice asks, Louis whines and squirms, Harry bites roughly on his cheek 

“Answer me” He demands

“yes, yes, just wanted you to see” Louis moans and shoves himself back wanting Harry to do something, anything!

“Good boy” Harry slips down his panties and grips hard to spread his cheeks apart making sure to leave marks he blows on Louis’ pink hole making him buck his hips against the counter. Harry licks a long strip teasing the outside of his hole

“Harry” Louis wails arching his back, Harry wets his hole with his tongue teasing his rim making him a shuddering mess

“Please” He begs. 

Harry gives into his please and leans forward and licks a thick stripe on his hole. He feels Louis tense and hears a high pitched whine emit from his throat, Louis shuffles himself more onto the counter top trying to get away

“Do you want it or not baby?”Harry ask kissing Louis ass cheek

“I-yes- i don’t know please” Louis sobs 

Harry teased him a bit more holding him down by his hips and probes the tip of his tongue into him, he rubs circles on Louis cheeks with his thumbs, he lifts his hand and gives Louis’ ass a gentle smack watching its meat jiggle, Louis moans loudly “So close” Louis slurs 

Harry sucks on Louis rim and delves his tongue into him feeling Louis clench around him when he cums loudly 

“You were so good for me baby boy” Harry kisses up Louis spine and helps Lou clean himself up with a wet rag 

“’m sleepy” Louis mumbles 

“C’mon you can stay the night i would love to see you in my clothes” Harry walks them to his bedroom and helps groggy Louis remove his clothes and put on one of his own t-shirts that fits Louis mid-thigh

They lay in bed Louis already half asleep, Harry stays staring at the beauty in lying next to him

“Can breakfast tomorrow be our second date?” Harry ask

Louis smiles and buries his face on the pillows

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is complete shit i was bored (or avoiding hw) and decided to write something short and came across an au post, hopefully some of ya'll like it :)xx


End file.
